


Art inspired by What I like about you (collected ficlets n°31)

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Freckles, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by What I like about you (collected ficlets n°31)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150204090902818218.jpg)

Ok I'm totally in love with Luninosity's art of writing. It's so so so poetic !  
In this cute ficlet it comes to tickling , shared happiness , beautiful feelings and comfort. But especially this talented autor described with all possible shades the delicate freckles on Charle’s white skin. Metaphors are tasty . It’s like reading a sweet and sensual pastry recipe. Erik’s tenderness is so well described , it is adorable.This story is savored like a candy, it warms the heart.


End file.
